


He Wears Gloves at Home, Too

by ickis



Series: He Wears Gloves at Home, Too [1]
Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: First Person, Fluff, Frank is weird, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, TW: Blood mention, so enjoy, sorry mom, this is sorta just a collection of hcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickis/pseuds/ickis
Summary: I don't even know how to describe this. Reader meets Frank in college, Frank is weird all the time, and they fuck. Yeah.
Relationships: Frank/Reader
Series: He Wears Gloves at Home, Too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125974
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	He Wears Gloves at Home, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a good song to go with this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB7CbOhH0Wo

I never expected to be living the life I found myself in now. I knew that I would have a decent job and a boyfriend, but not much else was promised.  
  
  
  
My college days were nothing special. I went to class, then to my dorm, then to work. Rinse and repeat. That was, until the second semester of my junior year. I always ate at the same table in the dining hall because no one else seemed to sit there. I remember the day very clearly- the day we met. He was at my table. He wasn’t even eating- just sitting there looking at his laptop. He seemed pretty engrossed in whatever he was working on, and I didn’t feel like finding a new table, so I made the quick decision to quietly park it across from him.  
  
I said nothing to my new table mate- what was there to say, really? He was clearly busy, and I had no business bothering him. It’s embarrassing to admit, but I found myself sneaking a peek every once in a while. His brown hair was buzzed short to his scalp except for a small tuft at the top (it reminded me a lot of a slightly grown-out military style). He had high cheekbones and gaunt cheeks that made his eyes look huge. They were nearly going to pop out of his head by the looks of it.  
  
“Can I help you?” Came a voice. I was so enveloped in trying to figure out the color of his eyes that I hadn’t realized that said eyes were boring right back into me. It took me a second or two to even comprehend that he had spoken to me.  
  
“Shit-- no.” I looked down in embarrassment. I figured that I should at least try to explain myself. “Um, what color are your eyes?” I asked. As the words left my mouth I could feel the regret trailing close behind. I probably looked insane.  
  
“Are you trying to put me in some database? Want my address too?” He shot back at me. He was so hard to read. It almost sounded like he was being genuine, but at the same time joking. His voice was nearly flat with only a hint of humor behind it. It didn’t help in the slightest that his face showed no emotion at all. It was completely slack except for a single quirked brow.  
  
“They’re hazel, though they tend to look red.” He finished as I stuttered out half-formed apologies.  
  
The rest of the conversation was nothing of note except for one thing: he knew my name. I didn’t question it at the time, but maybe I should have. From then on we ate breakfast together at that table, though he rarely actually ate. He changed a lot over the time I’ve known him, but one thing never changed. He’s always been-

  
  
“If you don’t stop staring at the pot, the food will start to burn.” I nearly jumped out of my skin as I was pulled out of reminiscing by the surprise voice in my ear.  
  
“Jesus fuck, Frank! Would it kill you to make some noise?” I shouted. I let out a sigh and tried to get my heart rate back to normal. He let out a low chuckle like he always did. “You’re so strange, you know that?” I accused.  
  
He gave no response- typical. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close for a moment. He always did this when he came home from work. I never understood why he was so happy to see me, but I never questioned it either. I was happy to see him too! So I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him sway with me for a moment. As we pulled away I noticed the red line framing his face.  
  
“You were wearing that mask all day again, weren’t you?” I crossed my arms. He looked down, but once again gave no response. I couldn’t stop my eyes from rolling in annoyance. “If you don’t take breaks it’ll start cutting in.” I warned as I reached up to feel the indent with my fingertips. He flinched for a moment, but then leaned into my hand.  
  
He walked away after a few moments of relishing in my gentle touches. Not a word was uttered, and I took that as him needing quiet time. His work seemed so hectic that I couldn’t really blame him. I turned back to the food and, luckily, it hadn’t burned yet.  
  
“ _Strange,_ ” I muttered to myself. “He’s so strange.”

  
  
When I graduated I completely expected to get a job, live in a small house in the middle of nowhere, and make it by. Instead, I lived in an expensive apartment in the city playing housewife because I wasn’t allowed to have a job. Frank’s line of work was complicated to say the least. I had to lay low, and he had to as well when he was off the clock. It also led to a lot of… frustration in his life. Which often led to him pounding me into the mattress until he couldn’t move anymore.  
  
“Fuck, Frank, it hurts!” I cried out as he slammed his hips against me. I was sure that the both of us would be bruised by the end of this, yet he didn’t let up.  
  
“That- ugh,- that isn’t the safe word.” He growled and continued at the pace he had set. He was right, and I honestly didn’t want him to let up. I was way too into how he looked right now.  
  
He was absolutely drenched in sweat, but all I could smell was the cologne he applied to a suffocatingly degree every morning. His hair flowed around his face with every thrust, and surrounded his face in brown waves as he leaned back to catch his breath. The sight was intoxicating. I could barely breathe, nor could I feel my legs, but nonetheless I felt so honored to see such a gorgeous man kneeling in front of me- smiling at me.  
  
I swore I melted when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips.

He had the blood of so many on his hands, and I knew that, but when he held me in his arms I felt safe. I felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
